halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angel54
Talk to me here: Talk page problems Alot of people get these, its just Wikia being a pain in the arse. It should stop shortly. Welcome 13:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Well... Ajax has this big thingy soon to be released during Summer. And like you said before, Baccus78 has the R-E thingy though I had not contribute much but will soon. Another project is the Halo:Nitroneon Rebellion thingy... I guessed that's all the current active projects. Nice to have another girl in the site. I have been lonely all this while and kept quiet about it. Anyways, again, welcome... 16:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Well, maybe make some three-some team of Sangheilis... I made a similar concept but more to Spartan side. See here. Also, if you want a few references, here are a few. *SPARTAN-047 *SPARTAN-095 - Portrayed from me. Like her the most... *SPARTAN-142 All of them have average length information. I don't think I might add any...oh well, Tchao 16:57, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Review of your article I see no problems with it, though I'm unsure if females aren't allowed into the military. I just ignored such a thing. Oh well, moving on, the only "problem" is that Halopedia doesn't have an article on the Ascetics, so the links a bum link. Other than that, all's well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I doubt we'll ever know for sure whether or not female Elites can join the military, but I and at least one other user have female elites in the military without hiding it. But, the idea of a female pretending to be a guy is rather interesting. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Security Council Theres a advisory council to the Council and the Supreme council, made up of the Imperator and a number of advisors, three of which are commanders of the armed forces, one being the Grand Marshal of the Navy. This may be what your looking for. RE: Advisor Well, I currently have plans for the Special Operations Commander, but you can make a guy for Grand Marshal of the Fleet, more or less the grand commander of the entire navy, I think he'd have a small personal guard fleet to himself ;] Oh as for ships, i have a table... somewhere... for the Sangheili ships. I'll try to dig it up for you. Here's a link to Ajax's Sangheili ships: Template:Ajax Covenant Ships. I keep a watch on everything he does, so I know the links pretty well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ZOMGZ Femme?! I'm perfectly fine with it, not to brag but before you joined i already pulled the idea of a female elite hiding in the army as a male in Halo: The Damned, so its not a problem with me XD RERE: Elite Femmes Nah sorry, I have plans for her in the further storyline ^^ Future RP... Just a little something AR and I pulled up. Its will be active after the Necros War thingy... - H107SubtleTank 11:12, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Fleet Marshall Yeah, she can still be the Grand Marshall of the Fleet. Also, the among the USR, the tactics, unit formation and unit naming hasn't changed from their period with the Covenant. Though as a word of warning, Ang's immediate superior is the Imperator, the grand commander of the whole United Sangheili Republic Armed Forces, is the former Arbiter. So be sure not to screw up or you'll get a old Elite growlin at ya. MSN Yeah, I got it. Its i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com Feel free to ask me any questions on msn. Hey there! Good to see you're back! Back to the message: I don't affiliate myself with either of those two species. However, if it were to be my choice, I would say Plainsfierian. Hope you enjoy your summer holiday!! Little_Missy - 14:24, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hi What do you think of my elite Eaite 'Oodatee.Eaite'Oodat 16:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Hello(Vespera) Ajax noted on the RP:Battle of Vespera page that you are the commander of the Fleet of Divine Destiny in the battle, I request that my ship, the USR Eye of the Beholder, a Retribution-class Battlecruiser and the T'sar Legion, my ground forces and primary characters be placed in the fleet. If you can contact me with the answer ASAP, it would be much appreciated, thank you. Conflict Hi, I am Odysseas-spartan-53, a participant of the battle of Vespera RP. I want to ask you if you want a conflict with my brutes. I want Gormus to kill Kha 'Rlda and injure one of your fleet master. Later, another field master kills Gormus but get killed by Ladus. I know that seems a little "painful" to your army, but both of my characters are chieftains and lead thousands of Brutes. So, what do you think? Do you accept this? --Odysseas-Spartan | 16:03, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Can i add a Ship master to your fleet in Vespera link Kyt 'Jar Refos (mite not by done) --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 03:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) No No,I dont hate the Sangheili. I have a Sangheili name. I made that article because my main nation is the Jiralhanian Empire,and the Sangheili would interfere. Besides,the Republic is destroyed,with only about 7 planets left. The Sabgheili were almost totally wiped out,but they are not extinct...yet. Also,what do you mean by victim? Wardog Invite Thank you :) If I may be so bold Howcome as your avatar, you have the inverted pentagram? The symbol of the Church of Satan? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 11:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hahaha, no worries, ironically, it's the belief in no God or afterlife. So, it's not really insulting. :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 11:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I bet you will, some people are so ignorant. :| SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 12:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ROAR I Need Some Assistance Regarding Heralds of Chaos HoC Machinima Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax,